itsturtlesallthewaydownfandomcom-20200214-history
Darin Fisher
Age: 23 Race: Human Rank: Lieutenant: Specialist - Cyber Warfare Class: Sentinel Appearance: Darin isn’t very remarkable to look at. He comes from a multicultural back ground. Slightly tan skin, brown hair shaven down for military regulations. He has a small nose and ears that are rather settled in on his head. Brown eyes, almond shaped. Fair complexion no scars to speak of. He is fit and athletic though all those years of training sort of made him one track mind about how he takes care of him self. If nothing else he’s sort of the poster boy for what the Alliance would use for recruiting. Personality: Darin is a bit bigoted to other races, mostly Turians, for understandable reasons but he’s professional enough not to voice them in diplomatic talks. Aside from that being an early biotic he sees him self as a bit of a freak and feels most comfortable around other Biotics though the company of any human is welcome so long they don’t mind seeing him lift things with his mind. He’s not much of a family person as a child he saw little of his father even before he was a POW couple that with 9 years at Jump Zero for Biotic training he has little appreciation for the idea of families seeing them as something to be broken apart. On the other hand he does few the Alliance military as his true family spending so much time around the discipline routines he’s become the mold of what the Alliance wants as far as the response to formality and discipline. He would rather be at a computer terminal working the quiet pace of working with VI interfaces and decrypting complex codes allows his mind some amount of relief from his problems. His hobbies include VI customization, making special virus that would leave a certain mark on vids after it completed the task of ripping apart firewalls. Darin has a love for anything from the Kassa Fabrication as its one of the few human company’s that makes large impacts in human innovation. History: His father served in the Alliance Military and was one of the survivors of the Occupation of Shanxi. That was just the start of Darin’s distasteful viewed Turians as his father ended up as a POW (Prisoner of War) As anyone try to explain to a child why he couldn’t see his farther for years if ever again at the age of 6. He could still remember to this day the bombardment raids around the shelters he spent time in only to get vast headaches all the while. Most of the time he plays with electronics to take his mind off the pain and loneliness. Conatix was able to determine that young Darin was exposed to Element Zero while in uterus when his mother worked in manufacturing plant. As a viable subject for Biotic Acclimation and Temperance Training he was shipped to Gagarin Station at 9 years old. For one so young the training was rigorous and brutal almost starving to death a few times just because he didn’t know how to perform parlor tricks for his instructors. For 9 years he spent his most of his time under ‘Turian Tyranny’ to further discipline him and torment him to use Biotic Abilities. Darin viewed the other kids as kindred spirits and thus was the first time he really made friends while in brain camp. As one of the younger kids Darin was often dared to do stupid and crazy things if only to continue to fit in he would do them. Mostly just sneaking around in ventilation ducts maybe steal something from an instructor but not much to do. After Conatix folded and BAaT was shut down the Alliance persuaded Darin to continue his training and enlist. Darin wanted little to do with his biotic abilities at first showing foremost interest in going back to something he loved as a kid and that was electronics and omni tools. Being an early adopter to the Sentinel program Darin found that this was just what the Alliance wanted in their officers a multi talented tech with biotic abilities. He would enlist under the officer training program at the age of 18 just almost after Conatix shut down BAaT it would seem that fate was going to make Darin a lifer to the military life. Equipment: M-5 Phalanx, Polaris Omni-Tool, Polaris Bio Amp Is trying to get a hold of Colossus Armor. Abilities: Biotic Powers: Warp, Barrier, Lift Tech Powers: Overload, Advance Hacking, Tech Armor, Tech Cloak (Does not make him invisible to organics but can appear to not be there to cameras, radars, or robots. Not to be confused to the Infiltrator’s tactical cloak. This will over ride Tech Armor when used choosing between stealth and defense) Others: As an L2 his problems are mild as he gets ‘flashes’. His vision goes white for a while and/or minor head aches. They occur almost at regular intervals so he can sort of predict when one might occur and it’s mostly a weekly event though he will never admit to the problem. This delayed by meds or quiet activity if he’s forced into stressful situations he can likely suffer the effects much sooner in the cycle. Category:Character